The Epidemiology of Diabetes Intervention and Complications (EDIC) is primarily an epidemiologic investigation, especially for the study of macrovascular disease in IDDM, and it also takes advantage of intention to treat analyses based on previous involvement of the study population in the Diabetes Control and Complications Trial (DCCT).